Balm
by gryffindormischief
Summary: Harry's usual heroics land him in St. Mungo's


A/N: End of the weekend :( but here's some Harry/Ginny to make it better.

* * *

"If you die I'm going to kill you," was the first phrase Harry heard as consciousness tickled his mind. Eyes still closed, he sniffed the air, recognizing the smell of copious cleansing charms and potions, and the enormously more enjoyable flowery scent that wafted from his left side.

Cracking one eye open, he was treated to the sight of a fiery red, beige, and green blur, that he was pretty positive, based on the earlier sniffing, was the lovely Ginny Weasley. _Either that or I've been in a coma so long it's Christmas._

"Of course, threats were more effective than my declarations of undying love and devotion," the blur scoffed. Despite her best attempts at sounding strong and impassive, he could hear the tears in her voice, as Ginny sniffled. He felt her hand, slightly calloused but always warm and comforting, slip around his clammy one, "Bloody hell Harry you scared me."

Deciding that braving the piercing headache that came with subjecting his eyes to the bright lights of the hospital was a fair trade for seeing Ginny, Harry dragged his eyelids upwards, squinting in a vain attempt to see her more clearly.

The red head quickly released his hand, causing him to moan, bereft, before she placed his spare glasses across the bridge of his nose lightly, "You'll want to go easy though, love, you had quite the broken nose when they brought you in." Her hand drifted down the side of his face slowly; thumb brushing over his cheekbone. Slightly lightheaded from the cocktail of potions singing through his veins, but mainly from the effects of having her so close, Harry leaned his head into her palm, eyes fluttering closed again.

With a sigh, the comforting hand slipped from his face. Harry's slightly foggy eyes shot open, grabbing for her hand and gripping it firmly, settling their entwined fingers on his thigh, scratchy pale blue blanket rubbing against his knuckles.

Opening his mouth to speak, the words caught in his dry throat, barely croaking out a quiet, "'m sorry Gin" before she quickly poured water from a small jug on the table and pressed it to his chapped lips, "Just drink, and no apologies."

The cool liquid rushed down his throat as he practically moaned in ecstasy, "You'd better not leave me for a cup of ice chips and water, Potter."

Harry let out a hoarse laugh, "Not a chance."

Ginny's deep brown eyes soaked in his appearance, as he did the same with her, from the messy braid with flyaway waves of gold and red, to the slightly sweaty Harpies kit, and mud streaks all over her freckled skin, "Did you come from practice?"

Letting out her first real laugh since he'd awakened, Ginny's eyes crinkled at the corners, " _That's_ the first thing you ask after waking up in Mungo's?"

Harry blinked, his thoughts slightly sluggish as he mumbled, "Yeah?"

Swiping under her eyes, Ginny brought her second hand up to wrap around his, clearing her throat, "Very astute observation Auror Potter. I did come from practice."

Using his free hand, Harry pushed himself up in the bed, despite Ginny's admonishments, to a more upright position. He winced at the soreness around his right side and the dizziness that accompanied his shifting. Still, the change made sure he stayed alert and could fully appreciate the sight of Ginny Weasley sitting at his bedside. Briefly, he recalled daydreaming about this sort of thing happening, back when the chest monster was still caged and Ginny was oblivious to his feelings.

Luckily, thanks to a shot of courage, pent up frustration, and the euphoria of a Quidditch win, she had been enlightened pretty quickly and effectively.

"Harry? You didn't hear any of that did you?"

Smiling innocently, Harry slid his glasses back up his nose, wincing slightly when they hit into his bruises, "Er- no?"

Ginny let out a laugh, mouth open in a wide grin that lit up the room, "I was just explaining what happened to land you in here."

Harry stroked the back of her hand with his thumb and smirked, "I'm guessing it has something to do with a dark wizard?"

Shooting him a look, Ginny elaborated, "Yes, and a dilapidated barn that collapsed in on your head because you had to be the hero…I know, we were all shocked too." She rolled her eyes, but tightened her grip on his hand, darting her eyes to the floor mumbling, "You really did scare me y'know. When I got here, you were so bloody and beat up, and then they almost wouldn't let me in-"

"But you're listed as my next of kin at the Ministry," Harry cut in, confused.

Ginny shook her head, "I _know_ that's what I said, but I still had to raise a fuss and flash my engagement ring-" She broke off, muttering the end of her sentence.

Harry tugged her hand, "I didn't quite catch that…care to share with the class Miss Weasley?"

"I said I threatened to bat bogey the next person who got in my way," Ginny proclaimed, loud and clear, raising her chin as if daring him to question her methods.

Sighing, Harry settled his head back onto the pillow, "I wouldn't have expected any less m'dear."

Ginny shifted uncomfortably in the stiff, plasticy chair, "I sent the family out, but everyone except Charlie the wandering child was here. Teddy was pretty broken up though."

Grimacing, Harry asked, "Was everything ok when he left?"

Nodding, Ginny refilled his glass and took a swig, "Yeah, I told him I'd skin you alive if you weren't alright."

"I have no doubt you'd make good on that threat."

With a laugh, Ginny sipped the water again, "That got him giggling enough that Andromeda could take him home. He'd had a bout of accidental magic, his little fingers were stuck to the bed."

Harry's eyes softened, "I didn't mean to upset everyone…I just-"

Ginny shook her head, "You were just being you. But next time be you a little less dangerously, yeah?"

Rolling her shoulders, to relax the stiffness, Ginny groaned, "Sitting in this bloody chair after a day of torture with Gwenog-"

Scrunching her eyes closed, Ginny's joints popped loudly in the private room.

Harry tugged at her hand, "C'mere."

Eyebrows raised, Ginny snickered, "Awfully confident there. I'm not sure you're up for anything…exciting for a bit."

Harry narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, sucking in a breath when his hand brushed his bruised ribs, "That's _not_ what I meant, but fine if you don't want to cuddle your fiancé who almost _died_."

Ginny flicked his elbow, as it was the only part of his body she was sure wasn't injured, "Budge over, Potter."


End file.
